Perdida
by yoruchi sama
Summary: Que harias si de un momento a otro todo lo que conoces desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si tu mundo se acaba asi d e repente...
1. Chapter 2perdida parte 1

Hola a todos como están? Espero que bien n.n aquí les entrego un nuevo one short recién salidito de mi mente loca jajaja XD antes de empezar quiero agradecer infinitamente a todas las bellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo en leer mi otro fic "Contigo por siempre" de verdad un millón de gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios significaron mucho para mi GRACIAS,GRACIAS,GRACIAS.

Bueno ya me emocione hablando mejor comienzo de una vez, si el fic les parece muy triste fue que lo escribí un día que llovía y como a mi me pasa igual q ichi (NO ME GUSTA LA LLUVIA) pues esto fue lo que me salio….

Aclaración: Bleach pertenece a kubo tite ,yo solo uso a sus personajes con el fin de armar mis ideas locas n.n

Prologo: Algunas vez te has puesto a pensar que harías si de un momento a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo tu mundo se desborona frente a ti? Que lo que hasta hace unas horas era felicidad ahora solo se vuelve tristeza y soledad ….

**PERDIDA**

Una pareja en un auto movil transitaba por las calles de Karakura se dirigían a la casa de el padre del joven, no podian pedir mas a la vida tenían año y medio de casados el un joven pero exitoso doctor con especilialidad en pediatría , ella una excelente diseñadora dentro de pocos días nacería su primer retoño, fruto del gran amor que se manifestaban el uno al otro….

-Ichigo dice yuzu que solo faltamos nosotros que si te puedes apresurar-le decia la bella joven su esposo

-No es mi culpa que el trafico este imposible hoy-contesto el joven un poco malhumorado

-Ya lo escuchaste yuzu-contesto la chica – a la persona con la que hablaba por el celular- si ya estamos llegando …aviso la joven mientras colgaba el celular

-Estaciono el auto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su esposa para ayudarla a decender del mismo… déjame ayudarte -le dijo mientras le extendía la mano

- Gracias –contesto la pelinegra en otras circunstancias me habría bajado yo sola por q no estoy invalida pero la verdad es q con este enorme estomago ya no logro ni verme los pies … me siento como un elefante -replico la joven

-No exageres te vez hermosa-contesto el pelinarnja mientras la abrasaba tiernamente y se acercaba a ella para besarla

-Lo dices solo para que no me enoje-dijo la pelinegra

-No amor , enserio te vez bella –decía el chico mientras besaba a la joven tiernamente

-Onii chan , rukia nee chan bienvenidos –dijo yuzu la pareja mientras se acercaba a ellos…perdón si interrumpo algo… los dejo solos decía mientras se retiraba al ver a los jóvenes tan unidos

-No yuzu tranquila no te vayas… ya íbamos a entrar –contesto la pelinegra

Se enrumbaron al interior de la casa donde el resto de la familia y amigos los esperaba ya que esa noche todos quedaron de acuerdo para hacer un celebración por la pronto llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia, entre brindis, comida , y regalos transcurrió la bella velada…

-Toma kia chan este es nuestro obsequio- decia una chica de grandes atributos a su amiga

-Gracias Orihime, Uryuu no tenían por q molestarse –respondió la pelinegra mientras abría el obsequio

-No es ninguna molestia-respondió el chico de lentes mientras cargaba a su pequeño niño de un año de edad, mientras este dormía placidamente entre sus brazos-es mi sobrina la que va nacer es lo menos que puedo hacer-añadió

-Ishida que te hace asegurar que era una niña? Ni nosotros mismos hemos querido saber el sexo para que sea sorpresa -pregunto el joven de cabellos naranja

-Ya veras kurosaki cuando nazca me darás la razón yo se lo q te digo será niña-respondió muy seguro el joven de lentes

-Ya veremos lo mismo decías cuando tu y Orihime estaban esperando a Ryuu y no la pegaste-respondió el pelinaranja

-Bueno ya no peleen ustedes dos-dijo la chica de grandes atributos a su esposo y a su amigo-dime kia chan que crees que sea? Y ya escogieron nombre?- agrego la chica

-Mmm la verdad yo creo que será niño y ichigo dice que el cree que será niña lo importante es que este sano -decía la pelinegra mientras acariciaba su vientre

-Tienes Razón amor-contesto el chico mientras abrazaba a su esposa y otorgaba un tierno beso en sus labios

-Waaa que kawai -dacia una eufórica orihime al ver a sus amigos demostrarse amor de una manera tan pura y honesta -y los nombres?-volvió a preguntar

-Si es niño se llamara Kaien como aquel amigo de la infancia de rukia que murió en un accidente - respondió el chico

-Si es niña se llamara masaki como mi difunta suegra- respondió la chica

-Que lindo nombre va a tener ya sea niña o niño …kiaaa ya quiero que nazca -decía una feliz yuzu … como te has sentido rukia nee chan? No has sentido contracciones?

-Pues solo unas pasajeras aunque ya faltan solo unos dias aun no se han presentado signos mayores –dijo la azabache

Así entre risas y demás fue pasando la agradable velada ,hasta que uno a uno se fueron retirando a sus respectivos hogares , el primero en retirarse fue el matrimonio de los ishida ya q no era muy bueno andar tarde con un niño tan pequeño, a estos les siguieron tatsuki y su prometido abarai renji fue una sorpresa muy grande para el grupo de amigos al saber sobre esta pareja ya que desde que estudiaban en el instituto esos dos se llevaban como perros y gatos pero como dice un conocido dicho "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" el siguiente en retirarse fue el hermano de la ojivioleta kuchiki byakuya a pesar de ser un joven muy atractivo y adinerado se mantenía solo ya hace 7 años que había enviudado su amada esposa falleció de una extraña enfermedad que por mas que trataron de salvarla no se pudo desde entonces se dedico por completo a atender el bufete de abogados del cual era dueño uno de los mas famosos de todo Japón , su fama era tanta que solía viajar hasta otros continentes pues sus servicios eran muy requeridos, en importantes casos su hermana también trabajaba en el bufete pero por su estado actual se encontraba descansando ya que su hermano y su esposo le insistieron en que lo hiciera por el bien del bebe, a regañadientes acepto la petición después de todo su esposo era medico con especialidad en pediatría y desde que supo de su estado la lleno de mimos y atenciones para el bienestar de ella y la creatura que crecía en su vientre.

Una vez que todos los demás invitados partieron a sus respectivas casas el matrimonio emprendió el regreso a su hogar también el vehiculo avanzaba tranquilamente por las avenidas cuando notaron un automóvil a toda velocidad que zigzagueaba en el carril opuesto al suyo de un momento a otro el vehiculo invadió el carril por el cual transitaba, por mas maniobras que realizo el pelinaranja para evitar el choque el vehiculo choco violentamente contra ellos para luego salir volando y luego de varias volteretas quedar incrustado en una zanja llantas arriba ,mientras que el auto de la pareja por el fuerte impacto se volcó, una escena muy cruel para cualquiera que transitara por ese lugar , huellas de frenado ,vidrios esparcidos por doquier, humo y sangre , nadie sabia si alguien seria capaz de sobrevivir a semejante impacto, en unos minutos sirenas de ambulancias anunciaba la llegada de equipos de rescate para tratar de salvar la vida de los ocupantes de los vehículos ,el ocupante del vehiculo que ocasiono el accidente ya hacia sin viva a uno metros del automóvil ya que después de que el automotor empezó a dar vueltas salio disparado del mismo en el otro auto luchaban por rescatar a la pareja de las latas retorcidas del auto, los rescatistas al notar el estado de la joven apresuraron el rescate para que fuera atendida lo mas pronto posible, ambos se encontraban inconscientes la joven respiraba muy lento y con gran dificultad y el chico presentaba una gran herida en su cabeza si no fuera por los cinturones de seguridad talvez ninguno de los dos estaría vivo como le sucedió al dueño del otro vehiculo , aun así su estado era grave y requerían atención medica inmediata así que luego de un arduo trabajo por parte de los rescatistas ambos jóvenes fueron trasladados en categoría roja la mas grave al centro medico mas cercano.

******************************************************************

Una llamada a altas horas de la noche a la casa del padre del joven anunciaba la tragedia recién ocurrida, en medio de lo gritos de desesperación de la melliza de cabello castaño que recibió la llamada todos se fueron al hospital a saber el estado de los jóvenes mientras iban de camino para el centro medico avisaron al resto de familiares y amigos al llegar al hospital notaron que el hermano de la ojivioleta ya se encontraba ahí sentado con una mueca de preocupación al verlo el mayor de los kurosaki se acerco a el para saber el estado de su hijo y nuera.

-Byakuya sabes algo de los muchachos preguntaba mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No- contesto el pelinegro …nada ni una sola palabra solo se ve el gran movimiento enfermeras y doctores corren hacia el área de quirófanos pero nadie dice nada –agrego

-Iré a investigar después de todo soy medico alguien tiene que decirme algo –dijo el kurosaki mayor mientras caminaba hacia la recepción de emergencias

-Señorita quiero información sobre los pacientes que ingresaron hace poco-pregunto el pelinegro

-Lo siento mucho doctor kurosaki en estos momentos no puedo darle mayor información lo único que se es que el estado de los pacientes al entrar era muy grave de hecho los dos están en esto momentos en cirugía –contesto la enfermera por el momento lo único que queda es esperar lo siento mucho añadió…

-Esta bien gracias-contesto el hombre par luego retirarse hasta donde se encontraban el resto de familiares…

-Que dijeron papa? Como esta Onii chan? Y rukia nee san y el bebe?-decía una llorosa yuzu

-Están en cirugía, tenemos que esperar yuzu no queda otra –contesto resignado el mayor de los kurosaki

Uryuu ishida en compañía de su esposa, tatsuki y renji llegaron mientras padre de los kurosaki daba las notitas sobre el estado de sus amigos…

Las horas pasaban, contantes llamados por medio del alta voz hacia médicos especialistas ni una sola noticia de la pareja los primeros rayos del sol colándose por la ventana anunciaban una nueva mañana las puertas de el pabellón por fin después de largas horas de espera se abrieron de ella un medico acompañado de una doctora obstetra hablaron:

-Doctor kurosaki –decía el medico mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraban reunidos en aquellas sala de espera… lamento no haber podido salir antes a hablar con ustedes me imagino lo preocupados que deben estar.

-No se preocupe doctor Tanaka , dígame como están mi hijo y mi nuera?- pregunto

El medico miro a su acompañante y tomo aire lo que tenia que decir no era nada fácil y debía decirlo de la manera mas sutil posible…

-Su hijo sufrió fractura en la clavícula, y una fuerte contusión en su cabeza temíamos que pudiera haber daño mas grave en la cabeza, según nos indicaron los rescatistas llevaban el cinturón puesto y podría afirmar que esto es lo que evito que saliera disparado del vehiculo, tuvimos que realizar una operación muy delicada para reconstruir parte de su clavícula ya que el impacto fue tan fuerte que varios huesos se partieron en trozos muy pequeños, por el momento su estado es delicado pero estable habrá que esperar que despierte para descartar otros daños…

El asombro, miedo y angustia reflejada en los rostros de aquellos presentes en la sala de espera, la noticia que acaban de oír no era algo fácil de asimilar y tenían miedo de preguntar la suerte de aquellas joven que pronto se convertiría en madre pero tenían que hacerlo, la angustia de no saberlo era peor….

-Como esta mi nuera y mi nieto?- cuestiono el hombre tratando de mantener la calma.

-Su nieta y nieto doctor kurosaki –contesto la doctora que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio… tuvimos que operar de emergencia por el estado de la madre era demasiado delicado y temíamos que si no operábamos enseguida la vida de los niños podría correr riego, desgraciadamente luego del nacimiento de los mellizos la joven empeoro sufrió colapso de un pulmón y hemorragia interna hicimos todo lo que pudimos…. Lo siento mucho ella falleció…

-….

-….

-…

-…

-…

-…

Ninguna de las personas presentes hacia el menor ruido el silencio… amargo silencio de muerte era el único presente en aquel lugar …. Hasta que un grito desgarrador se dejo oír,una de las mellizas cayo al suelo desmayada la otra lloraba en silencio, inoue orihime daba gritos desgarradores mientras era abrazada por su marido y no era para menos después de oír esa noticia el estado de shock en el que cayeron todos los hizo reaccionar de formas diferentes, tatsuki lloraba en brazos de su prometido , el hermano de la ojivioleta bajo su rostro escondiendo su mirada debajo del flequillo sin embargo siempre se notaban lagrimas cristalinas que rodaban por su rostro hasta caer al piso, el kurosaki mayor sostenía a su hija tratando de hacer que volviera en si mientras era ayudado por los médicos ahí presentes.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos y después de administrar calmantes a las personas mas afectadas la doctora procedió llevarlos al cunero para que pudieran ver al fruto del amor de aquella joven pareja y que de hora en adelante seria el único motivo de vivir de los ahí presentes por ser el recuerdo de quien ya no podría estar con ellos nuca mas…

Al acercarse a la ventana pudieron divisar dos cunitas juntas y en las mismas se leía claramente hermanitos kurosaki… un niño de cabellera naranja igual su padre y la niña de cabellera negra igual a la de su madre…

-Como se encuentran los niños-cuestionó tatsuki ya mas calmada

-A pesar del aparatoso accidente la madre cubrió su estomago lo mas que pudo para tratar de mitigar el impacto –dijo la doctora … por eso el mayor daño lo recibió ella –agrego según nos contaron las personas que atendieron el accidente el mismo se produjo por culpa de un conductor en estado de ebriedad dicen que alrededor de la escena quedaron esparcidas botellas de licor que traía en el auto el murió en el mismo lugar… yo se que esto no es un consuelo para su perdida pero… por lo menos los niños están bien… bueno si me disculpan me retiro tengo que ir a revisar mi pacientes…

-Disculpe doctora cuando podremos llevarnos a los bebes y a mi hijo- pregunto el kurosaki mayor

-Bueno los bebes se encuentran bien solo los tendremos en observación 24 horas mas para descartar cualquier problema y respecto a su hijo todo depende de como evolucione ya que al ser usted también medico podría arreglar todo para

Que su hijo pueda irse a su casa eso si bajo un estricto reposo y vigilancia medica-contesto la doctora

-Gracias doctora uhohana es muy amable se lo agradezco-contesto el pelinegro

-De nada doctor kurosaki y nuevamente lamento mucho su perdida… luego de decir esto partió del lugar

-Doctor Tanaka puedo ver a mi hijo?-pregunto el kurosaki mayor

-Si claro de hecho en estos momentos voy a verlo para ver si ya despertó aun falta darle la noticia a el, mas bien le iba pedir que me ayude por que se que este va a ser un golpe muy duro para su hijo-respondió el medico

-Yo iré a arreglar todo para el funeral de rukia-dijo el kuchiki mayor

-Nosotros iremos contigo-agregaron renji y tatsuki

-Esta bien – contesto el pelinegro y se marcho del lugar en compañía de la pareja

-Nosotros nos quedamos – dijo inoue ryuu esta en la casa de tatsuki su madre lo esta cuidando así que se que no habrá problemas

-Deberías ir a descansar orihime -le dijo su esposo

-No de verdad estoy bien quiero estar aquí se que kurosaki kun nos va a necesitar kia chan era todo para el y necesita de nuestro apoyo

-Ve a casa orihime chan tu hijo te necesita ,ve descansa un rato, come algo y después vienes, desgraciadamente no pobras hacer nada por ichigo en estos momentos-contesto Isshin mientras tocaba el hombro de la joven

-Esta bien me iré pero por favor cualquier cosa me llaman-agrego la joven

-Si no te preocupes- respondió el cabeza de familia

-Muy bien doctor kurosaki acompáñeme es hora de ver a su hijo-dijo el medico

-Nosotras nos quedaremos aquí –dijo yuzu quiero estar con los mellizos agrego…

-….Esta bien enseguida vuelvo-agrego el padre de las mellizas

Al ingresar a la habitación del pelinaranja este aun no despertaba su cuerpo mostraba lo impactante del choque, cortadas , raspones, su hombro cubierto por vendas la verdad era un milagro que se encontrara con vida después de vivir algo así… al poco tiempo de estar en la habitación su padre el joven abrió sus ojos lentamente , sus parpados pesaban y todo su cuerpo dolía …

-Papa donde estoy-dijo con voz casi inaudible

-Estas en el hospital ichigo ,anoche tuvieron un accidente-contestó el hombre mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de la cama de su hijo

Poco a poco las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior llegaron a su mente para darse cuenta de era un milagro que estuviera con vida

-Papa donde esta rukia y mi hijo?-decía el joven con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro

-Hijo yo… como decirle que acababa de perder a la mujer que amaba? Como darle un noticia así a su hijo… meditaba lo que contestaría pero por mas que lo hacia no había manera de evitar la dolorosa noticia por recibir…

-Hijo … suspiro…. No había marcha atrás tarde o temprano tenia que saberlo …. Ichigo por favor intenta mantener la calma … otro suspiro …rukia chan falleció….

-…

-…

-Pa… papa dime que esto es una mentira , rukia no puede haber muerto papa no … esto tiene que ser una broma … ella esta bien verdad esto es una horrible pesadilla papa- repetía el joven casi de manera suplicante se negaba a creer que la persona que tanto amaba ya no estuviera junto a el eso tenia que ser una cruel mentira…

**Maldita visitante que llegas cuando nadie te espera**

**Con que permiso te llevas mi felicidad?**

**Quien eres para arrebatarme la razón de mi vivir?**

**Aléjate de mi no quiero verte … **

**Has destruido mi vida y tienes el descaro de burlarte de mi**

**Sombra negra que lo único que traes contigo **

**Es tristeza y soledad devuélveme a mi amada**

**Y regresa por donde viniste que nadie te quiere**

**Envidiosa de aquellos que son felices **

**No me toque con tus frías manos y ahora déjame llorar por la persona que cargas entre tus brazos…**

-Ichigo por favor trata de calmarte se que no es fácil pero debes intentarlo, esto no te hace bien- repetía el hombre pelinegro a su hijo mientras lo sujeta por los hombros al ver el estado de su hijo…

-COM QUIERES QUE ME CALME PAPA ESTAS DICIENDOME QUE LA MUJER QUE AMO ACABA DE MORIR , COMO DIABLOS PRETENES QUE ESTE CALMADO PAPA … COMO….-decía gritando de rabia y dolor mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos color chocolate.

-Lo se hijo… se que esto es muy duro pero debes calmarte esto no te hace bien además hay algo mas que debo decirte…

-Que mas papá, no es suficiente el dolor que llevo dentro? aun falta mas?-cuestiono el chico

-Hijo … la muerte de rukia chan nos entristeció mucho a todos , pero aun así ahora tienes alguien que va a necesitar que te levantes y sigas adelante por tu eres todo lo que tienen ahora que su madre no esta… hijo tienes 2 hermosos hijos que lo único que tiene eres tu y por ellos debes seguir adelante

-Dos hijos- repitió lo dicho por su padre mientras lo miraba con una mirada llena de tristeza y sorpresa la vez por la noticia dada

-Asi es tienes un hermosa niña y un niño ,mellizos hijo igual que yuzu y karin y por ellos debes luchar por seguir adelante, rukia chan trato de proteger lo mas que pudo su vientre con su propio cuerpo por eso las lesiones que recibió fueron tan graves ,ella lucho hasta l ultimo momento por sus hijos y ahora tu debes hacer lo mismo hijo mío, así como yo tuve que hacerlo cuando tu madre murió.

-…

-…

-….

-Quiero verla papa y también a ellos-dijo el joven

-… Hijo no creo que sea conveniente que los veas en este momento necesitas descansar al menos no a ella…- contesto el kurosaki mayor

-Papa necesito verla, necesito verla para comprobar que esto es verdad y no un a cruel pesadilla… -decía el pelinaranja mientras mas lagrimas robaban por sus mejillas

- Descansa hijo intenta dormir un poco y ahora mas tarde los veras , los niños están bien y en cuanto rukia byakuya ,renji y tatsuki se están haciendo cargo de los preparativos tu descansa para que puedas acompañarla por ultima ves hijo mió…

-Creo doctor kurosaki que lo mejor será aplicarle un sedante- decía el otro medico… en su estado no creo que logre conciliar el sueño por si solo.

-Si tiene razón doctor Tanaka … -decía el pelinegro mientras miraba a su hijo, no podía dejar de sentir impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada por mitigar el dolor por el cual estaba atravesando su hijo

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente para unos muy rápido para otros ,el tiempo no espera por nadie simplemente pasa sin importar lo que le suceda a las personas simplemente pasa …

Con ayuda del doctro Tanaka y la Doctora uhohana lograron dar la salida al chico de cabello naranja al día siguiente del accidente para que pudiera asistir al funeral de su esposa la mujer que tanto amaba y que ya nunca volvería a ver… por fin pudo conocer a sus hijos ,fruto de su amor al verlos no pudo evitar llorar al ver el parecido de la niña con su madre la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos … eran color chocolate como los suyos , su hijo tenia su mismo color de cabello naranja y los ojos del mismo color que su amada esposa …

Al llegar al lugar donde velaban a la mujer que amaba , al ver aquel ataúd blanco como la nieve sintió su cuerpo desfallecer al comprobar que d entro d e este estaba aquella con la que compartió desde muy joven de la que se había enamorado y con la que había formado un hogar ahí, inerte su cuerpo frió sin vida… acaricio el ataúd y tomo una de sus manos tratando de sentir calor sin lograr respuesta alguna sus hermanas cargaban a los pequeños mientras el se despedía de su amada esposa ,se acerco para poder besar sus labios una ultima vez los deas presentes en aquella sala miraban la escena guardando silencio acompañando mentalmente a su amigo en su dolor ya que sabrían que nada que le fuese dicho podría mitigar su dolor…

Continuara….

Si ya lo se otra vez dije que seria un one short y me pase de un capi u.u era inevitable se que es muy triste hace mucho quería escribirlo no me maten por favor agradeceré sus comentarios y tratare de subir lo que falta el lunes o martes gracias….


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdida**

**Cap 2**

_**Como decirle adiós a la persona que amas?**_

_**Como haces para seguir adelante con tu vida si te toca dejar un pedazo de tu vida ahí en aquella tumba fría?**_

_**Como levantarte cada mañana si lo único que deseas es dormir y nunca despertar…**_

_**Para no vivir tu triste realidad? …**_

Ahí estaba ella su amada esposa , la mujer que amaba a la que conoció desde niño, la que fue su compañera de juegos en la infancia ,su amiga en su juventud, su mejor amiga, su confidente , su noviazgo fue bello ,su boda como cuento de hadas …

El tiempo que pudo disfrutarlo fue como vivir un hermoso sueño, casi 2 años despertando cada mañana al lado de la persona que amaba, cada noche de pasión, cada roce, beso, abrazo… , la noticia de que serian padres lleno de alegría a la pareja, con ansias esperaron la llegada de su primogénito, tantos planes hechos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo acabo…

Ahora ella ya no estaría nunca más a su lado ,agradecía a Dios que sus hijos estuvieran con vida pero ya nada seria lo mismo sin su amada esposa a su lado…

Las horas pasaron, muchas personas amigos que los conocían desde hace años, familiares daban su pésame al joven por su pérdida, contestaba casi que por inercia su cuerpo estaba ahí su mente no…

La hora del funeral llego…

-Hijo es hora de la ceremonia-decía Isshin a su hijo mientras lo tomaba por uno de sus hombros

El chico miro a su padre y no emitió palabra alguna, su mirada estaba vacía no había brillo en sus ojos … solo cabeceó dando un si… se levantó del asiento en el que permanecía y ayudado por su padre se enrumbaron hacia la iglesia la cual estaba decorada con rosas blancas…

Una bella ceremonia donde el sacerdote que hace apenas un par de años los unió en matrimonio, hoy daba el sermón de despedida a la joven , varios personas se acercaron al pulpito a hablar un poco sobre la joven , todos hablaban sobre sus cualidades y anécdotas que compartieron con ella tratando así en vano de mitigar el dolor que estaban viviendo …

-Una gran mujer, esposa, madre , hermana y amiga ha partido hacia la morada eterna mas no debemos estar tristes, ella ahora descansa en paz y nuestra fe es algún día poder estar con ella nuevamente debemos ser fuertes para soportar esta prueba de fe , no estamos solos y debemos seguir adelante y hoy aquí aunque duela hasta el alma demos darles el ultimo adiós a rukia, que Dios los llene de paz, sabiduría y resignación para saber aceptar sus designios- decía el sacerdote en la ceremonia haciendo hasta el hombre mas duro como lo era kuchiki Byakuya derramar lagrimas por su hermana…

Luego de terminada la ceremonia todos se enrumbaron hacia el cementerio donde desde ese día seria la morada de la joven, un desfile silencioso de vehículos llego hasta aquel frío lugar , el cielo se nublo y unas cuantas gotas amenazaron con caer sin embargo no lo hicieron , una ultima mirada al féretro donde descansaban los restos de la joven para dar el ultimo adiós, lagrimas y mas lagrimas derramadas por todas aquellas personas que acompañaban a la joven y la familia doliente, uno a uno fueron pasando todos hasta que llego el turno del esposo de la joven…

Lentamente se acerco a ella , solo la miro y acaricio su mejilla, no dijo palabra alguna ,solo unas traicioneras lagrimas salieron ,los demás miraban tristes la escena, ¿Cómo podía la vida cambiar tanto en penas 2 días?

Amada mía que ha de ser de mi vida, si tu ya no estas a mi lado?

Como seguir adelante sin ti? Si tú eras todo para mí…

Estas aquí delante de mí, más me niego a aceptar que no he de verte más…

Porque tú eras mi mundo, mí todo y este vacío que siento en mí ahora, nadie lo quitara jamás porqué contigo hoy se va un pedazo de mí…

El ataúd fue colocado en su lugar y poco a poco fue cubierto , mientras los presentes dejaban caer rosas blancas sobre el mismo y con ello se dio por terminado el funeral poco a poco los presentes se fueron retirando hasta quedar solo los mas cercanos…

-Hijo vamos en cualquier momento puede llover y no es bueno ni para ti ni para los mellizos- dijo isshin a su hijo

-Adelántense ustedes quiero quedarme aquí –decía el pelinaranja con la mirada fija en la tumba de su esposa

-Ichigo- con una voz muy seria hablo a su hijo- prometiste obedecer las ordenes de la doctora unohana y el doctor Tanaka para que te dejaran salir del hospital así que es hora de partir vamos-decía seriamente el padre a su hijo

-Por favor papá, déjame quedarme un rato más –decía en tono suplicante con la voz entre cortada el joven

-El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse inútil al saber que no podía hacer nada para mitigar el dolor de su hijo- suspiro- esta bien te dejare un rato mas iré a dejar yuzu , karin y los mellizos a casa y vuelvo por ti-dijo mientras se marchaba dejando solo al joven…

-Papa no deberíamos dejar a oni- chan solo –decía la melliza de cabello castaño a su padre

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por el ahora yuzu, es mejor dejarlo un rato solo- decía el hombre pelinegro mientras encendía el auto

Una vez que se quedo solo pudo sacar todo aquel dolor que llevaba dentro de si … lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos , ahí arrodillado frente a su tumba dejo salir el sentimiento que llevaba consigo golpeo una y otra vez el suelo con su mano sana, clamando al todopoderoso el porque de su desdicha, lloraba de rabia, tristeza y dolor amargos sentimientos que solo aquellos que han sabido lo que es perder alguien amado entienden, luego de un rato solo se encontraba ahí sentado frente a la tumba en el piso , el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte convirtiendo el cielo en un bello color naranja rojizo mas apara el joven ya todo aquello había perdido su gracia desde ese día…

-Vamos hijo es tarde es hora de regresar-decía el pelinegro a su hijo - que se encontraba con la mirada escondida bajo el flequillo de su frente , pudo notar la mano del joven lastimada y hasta sangrando un poco, mas no dijo nada por que ya sospechaba lo que había pasado

-El camino a la casa fue incomodo, el pelinaranja no pronunciaba palabra alguna por mas que el hombre trato de hacerlo hablar no lo logro… silencio era la única respuesta de su hijo, cuanto tiempo duraría en sobreponerse? Nadie lo sabia, las heridas externas como lo eran la operación de su clavícula unos meses serian suficientes, sin embargo la herida mas grande la que llevaba dentro de si seria la mas difícil de sanar , ya que esa solo el tiempo ayuda curarla aunque ya nunca más volverá a ser como antes…

-Hijo creo que lo mejor es que te quedes por un tiempo en casa con nosotros por lo menos mientras te recuperas de la operación, además yuzu y karin quieren ayudarte con los mellizos en tu estado seria muy difícil para ti, tus amigos quedaron en venir mañana a visitarte así que mejor sube a descansar y no te preocupes por nada estamos aquí para apoyarte- decía isshin a su hijo mientras entraban a la casa

-Oni –chan tienes hambre te prepare algo de comer ven- decía la pelicastaña al joven

-Gracias yuzu-respondió el joven con la voz apagada- pero tengo hambre estoy cansado

-Esta bien Oni-chan no te preocupes ve a descansar y no te preocupes por nada nosotras cuidaremos a los pequeños –decía la chica

-Ven ichi-ni yo te ayudo a subir a tu cuarto-decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano para pasarla sobre su hombro y así la tomara como apoyo

-Gracias karin yo puedo solo- respondió el chico mientras trataba de comenzar a caminar

-Nada de eso ya dije que yo te ayudo así que no intentes rechazarme porque no te escuchare-dijo la pelinegra tratando de mostrarse firme ante su hermano

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación que alguna vez perteneció al joven ,el padre de este entro con una bandeja en sus manos en la cual Traian vendas ,gasas y demás implementos para curar la mano del chico, luego de un tiempo el pelinegro salio de la habitación y se dirijo hacia donde se encontraban sus hijas…

-Papá crees que Oni –chan se recupere pronto-pregunto la de cabellos castaños

-No lo se yuzu, sus heridas exteriores están bien pero su estado emocional es lo que me preocupa, esta muy mal-suspiro- tu misma lo viste-dijo el hombre con mucha preocupación... lo único que nos queda es "darle tiempo al tiempo"-añadió

Ahora le he aplicado un calmante para ayudarlo a descansar porqué de verdad lo necesita…

Imágenes del pasado … que ahora solo son simples recuerdos de lo que fue y nunca mas será…una y otra vez recorrían su mente, sonrisas, besos, abrazos, muchas noches de amor y placer vividas, imágenes de un ayer feliz regresaban para torturar al pobre hombre que trataba dormir en paz…

Despertó de golpe, un sudor frío recorría su frente y las lagrimas traiciones hacían acto de presencia de nuevo, maldijo su suerte al saber que por mas que trataba no lograba encontrar la paz que tanto anhelaba… entre lagrimas volvió a quedarse dormido mientras alguien escuchaba afuera su dolor sintiéndose completamente inútil para su hermano…

Así los días fueron pasando, hasta que 4 meses pasaron, demasiado rápido para algunos muy lerdo para otros, las heridas externas sanaban satisfactoriamente y las interiores no del todo pero su estado era un poco mas estable ya lograba conciliar el sueño, y comía a la fuerza pero lo hacia, su familia y amigos estaban al tanto de el y los mellizos procuraban no dejarlo solo , porque sabían que la soledad muchas veces hace estragos…

-Pero karin chan y si despierta y no encuentra a nadie en la casa-decía la pelicastaña a su hermana mientras esta la jalaba del brazo

-No seas tan exagerada yuzu- respondió la pelinegra solo vamos a la tienda de la esquina-contesto mientras la sacaba de la casa …-además el viejo llamo y dijo que ya venia para la casa así que no te preocupes tanto que quiero que ichi ni vuelva a sonreír … por el es que hago todo, tu sabes que yo no lo haría por cualquier persona – la melliza miro a su hermana sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir y sonrío comprendiendo el sentimiento de su hermana… -Esta bien démonos prisa….

Un llanto proveniente de la habitación contigua lo hicieron despertar, al darse cuenta que el llanto no paraba decidió ir a ver que pasaba, entró a la recamara y noto que el llanto provenía de la cuna color rosa, se acerco a ella y pudo ver a la pequeña niña llorar, esta al ver a la persona junto a su cuna silencio su llanto y se dedico a observar a su visitante, el joven se sentó en la silla colocada en medio de las 2 cunas así podía observar a los 2 pequeños el niño dormía placidamente y al parecer el llanto de su hermana no perturbo su sueño en lo mas mínimo…

-Hola pequeña –le dijo el pelinaranja a su hija, mientras esta lo miraba…

Acaricio su pequeño rostro con su mano, la pequeña al sentir el contacto subió su manita para agarrad la mano que la acariciaba aprisionando uno de los dedos del joven mientras este la miraba sorprendido al ver la reacción de la pequeña, la niña hizo un gesto que lo hizo recordar a su amada esposa…

-Masaki mi niña – dijo al acariciar la manita que tenia prisionero su dedo…

Un sonido proveniente de la cuna de color celeste alerto al joven que el pequeño había despertado, al mirarlo pido ver ese hermoso color violeta en sus orbes idéntico al de su amada, aquellos niños con los que se encontraba eran la prueba mas grande del amor que rukia y el se tuvieron y por ellos ahora el debería levantarse y seguir hacia adelante, porque si no lo hacia nunca podría volver a ver a su mujer a la cara el día que el le tocara partir también aya a donde ella lo esperaría la eternidad…

Estiro su otra mano para acariciar al pequeño, aun se encontraba en rehabilitación, pero ya podía realizar movimientos con la mano accidentada mientras no fueran excesivos o exigieran mucha fuerza , los contemplo mientras los pequeños lo miraban esperando a ver que hacia su padre…

-Masaki … kaien perdónenme, por no haberme comportado como el padre que ustedes se merecen, he sido un cobarde incapaz de afrontar mi realidad y por mas que me duela que su madre no pueda estar con nosotros, prometo que de ahora en adelante me comportare como debería haberlo hecho desde el primer momento, seré el padre que ustedes dos se merecen y juntos saldremos adelante- dijo el pelinaranja mientras acariciaba las cabecitas de sus pequeños… mientras estos se dejaban mimar por su papa…

Afuera de la habitación el progenitor del joven contemplaba la imagen mientras hacia una señal a las mellizas que en se momento se acercaban a donde se encontraba el hombre de que guardaran silencio y les indico que se devolvieran y el también se marcho dejando a su hijo con sus pequeños…

-Que paso papa, porque nos indicaste que bajáramos le pasa algo a oni chan?- preguntaba la pelicastaña preocupada por su hermano

-No hija mas bien diría que ichigo por fin a reaccionado y de ahora en adelante todo ira mejor- decía el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro

Las mellizas seguían sin comprender bien lo que decía su padre hasta que este les explico lo que había mirado , provocando que la alegría volviera a esa casa que haces muchos meses permanecía triste desde la partida de la ojivioleta

-Muy bien alistemos todo para esta noche- dijo la melliza pelinegra hoy es nochebuena y hay que celebrar que ichi-ni esta mejor y además es la primera navidad de los mellizos y quiero que todo salga bien-los demás presentes se sorprendieron al ver el animo de karin kurosaki ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ella no era así para ser exactos desde que su madre murió…

La noche llego y con ella la casa de los kurosaki se lleno de vida los amigos mas cercanos de la familia se encontraban ahí … tatsuki y renji, el matrimonio de los ishida con el pequeño Ryuu , chad y hasta kuchiki Byakuya se encontraban presentes el que por muchos años fue sensei de ichigo en la universidad urahara kisuke y su esposa Yoruichi quienes serian los padrinos de los mellizos, todos aguardaban que el pelinranja bajara para compartir una velada como hace mucho no lo hacían todos permanecían en silencio ya que la melliza de cabello azabache planeo todo para que fuera una sorpresa para su hermano

-Ichi ni vamos a comer – dijo la pelinegra mientras cargaba a el pequeño bebe en sus brazos y salía de la habitación

-Enseguida bajo – dijo el pelinaranja mientras cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos

Al bajar las gradas pudo notar la mesa decorada y la exquisita comida sobre la misma, al entrar solo oyó -SORPRESA- de parte de los ahí presentes provocando una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a todos sus amigos y familiares ahí con el, entre saludos y abrazos todos procedieron a sentarse a disfrutar del banquete, byakuya cargaba a su sobrina mientras ichigo al niño, antes de comenzar a degustar los alimentos elevaron una oración por las que no estaban ahí presentes en cuerpo esa noche ahí, por que sabían que en alma si lo estaban, la noche transcurrió amena recordando bellos momentos y hablando de los mellizos y demás acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos meses

5 Años después….

-Vaya estoy agotado!-decía un joven doctor mientras se recostaba en un sillón del cuarto de descanso en el área de pediatría…

-No es para menos –respondió su compañero mientras se servia una taza de café

-6 horas en una cirugía quien no- agrego mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si pero lo importante es que logramos salvar la vida de ese niño-dijo el pelinaranja

-Si tienes razón kurosaki-decía el pelinegro mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café

-Los felicito doctores kurosaki , ishida la cirugía fue todo un éxito-dijo un doctor de cabellera blanco mientras entraba donde se encontraban los jóvenes

-Gracias Doctor Ukitake –respondieron los jóvenes

-No tienen de que… para celebrar el éxito de la cirugía les doy 2 días de descanso, no puedo darme el lujo que 2 de mis mejores medicos vayan a tener alguna enfermedad por sobre exceso de trabajo, que los veo en 2 días –dijo el peliblanco

-Gracias nuevamente Doctor ukitake –contestaron los jóvenes

-Vaya desde que el Doctor ukitake llego para ocupar la plaza vacante que dejo el doctor Tanaka cuando se retiro hemos tenido muy buena suerte no crees kurosaki?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Si tienes razón… el doctor tanka no era mal jefe , pero le doctor ukitake hace muy buen trabajo también

-Si además lo he visto conversar mucho con la doctora unohana-decía el de gafas en tono un poco picaron

-Ja ja ja ya sabia que tarde o temprano dirías algo así ishida –contesto el pelinegro en tono burlón

-Ya veraz que tengo razón, bueno mejor me voy antes de que algo pase y nos toque quebrarnos-dijo el pelinegro

-Si tienes razón , además quiero ir a casa para ver a los pequeños-decía el pelinaranja mientras habría la puerta del salón

-"Doctor kurosaki lo solicitan en pediatría, doctor kurosaki a pediatría"- se oyó decir por el altavoz…

-Vez te lo dije -hablo el de lentes – mejor me voy antes que me llamen a mi también … agrego

-Maldito no te burles de mi –decía fastidiado el chico de mirada marrón

-No te enojes conmigo kurosaki yo no tengo la culpa-respondió el pelinegro burlándose de su compañero mientras caminaban por el pasillo

-Doctor Kurosaki lo esperan en su consultorio-decía una enfermera al pelinaranja al verlo llegar

-Muchas gracias Kasumi -respondió el joven

Al entrar a su consultorio oyó una voz de un niño que provenía del panel de revisión de pacientes, este muy serio hablaba con otra persona mientras le daba el diagnostico de su mal…

-Muy bien señorita, todo parce indicar que sus males se deben a falta de algo muy importante para usted y creo saber que es-decía muy seguro el niño mientras escuchaba el corazón de la paciente con un estetoscopio que encontró sobre el escritorio…

-Es muy grave doctor?-decía la voz femenina fingiendo preocupación en su voz

-No creo que lo sea si recibe la medicina necesaria ahora mismo-contestaba muy serio el niño

-Así y cual es la cura a mi mal?-pregunto la fémina

-Muy sencillo una dosis de besos y abrazos de la persona que acababa de entrar y también un helado-dijo el pequeño mientras miraba al chico que observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Papi! - dijo la niña levantándose de la camilla para correr a los brazos de su padre

-Hola mis pequeños –decía mientras tomaba a cada uno de sus niños entre sus brazos-se puede saber como llegaron hasta aquí?-preguntaba curioso el joven

-Nos trajo nuestra madrina Yoruichi, ella debe estar con padrino kisuke en estos momentos –contesto alegremente la niña pelinegra

-Ya veo –contesto el pelinaranja mientras tomaba a cada niño de la mano para dirigirse a la salida del consultorio

Al salir del consultorio lo esperaban los ya antes mencionados y el pelinegro que al ver salir a su compañero con sus hijos sonrío al ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo…

-Pero miren que grata sorpresa -dijo el pelinegro acercándose hacia los niños

-Hola tío ishida – contestaron los menores

-Hola Kaien , Hola masaki –dijo el chico de lentes mientras acariciaba las cabezas de los pequeños

-Oye ichigo estaba hablando con Yoruichi y Urahara ya te enteraste de la cena de mañana ?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Si los mellizos me estaban contando, yo no estoy muy bien enterado-contesto el pelinaranja

-Así es- hablo la morena acercándose a los jóvenes junto a su marido

-Mañana nos reuniremos en la casa de isshin, para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia-decía la morena acariciando su vientre

-Enserio!!! - respondieron los jóvenes sorprendidos por la noticia que acababan de recibir-felicidades agregaron

-Gracias chicos- contesto el hombre de cabellera rubia

-Siii - decían los mellizos…- otro primo más –agrego la niña

-Al fin masaki se va a ver mas grande que alguien – agrego en tono burlón el niño

-Papa! dile a kaien que no se burle de mi tamaño –reclamaba la niña haciendo pucheros

-Era broma hermanita no te enojes-contesto el niño mientras se acercaba a su hermana

-Asi me gusta que no peleen niños bueno vamos-decía el pelinaranja a los niños mientras los tomaba de la mano

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo el joven despidiéndose de sus amigos- y otra vez felicidades-agrego

-Gracias ichigo , vayan con cuidado-decía la morena mientras se despedia de sus ahijados

-Si gracias-contesto- ishida no quieres que te lleve?-agrego el pelinaranja

-No gracias ichigo, hoy voy a recoger a ryuu al jardín de niños ya que tenemos libre nos vemos mañana

-Olvide que también traías tu auto, bueno nos vemos adiós!-decía el de cabellos naranja mientras se acomodaba a sus hijos en el auto

-Hasta mañana padrino, madrina , y tío ishida – decían los pequeños mientras se despedían de los adultos

Las otras 3 personas se quedaron de pie mirando como el chico partía junto a sus hijos en su vehiculo, hasta que lo perdieron de vista

-Vaya me alegro tanto que ichigo por fin lograra salir de la depresión en la que cayo después de la muerte de rukia-decía la morena a los 2 hombres que la a acompañaban

-Si fue muy duro verlo tan mal, pero tenia que levantarse esos 2 niños lo necesitaban y estoy seguro que rukia desde donde esta los mira y debe estar muy feliz de que ichigo este llevando su papel de padre muy bien-agrego el pelinegro

-Es cierto bueno nos vemos mañana –dijo el de gafas mientras se alejaba hacia su automóvil

-Bueno nos vemos-se despidieron las otras 2 personas…

-Bueno niños de que sabor quieren su helado? –pregunto el joven de cabellos naranja a sus pequeños mientras estcionaba su auto

-Yo lo quiero de chocolate-contesto alegremente el niño de cabello naranja como su padre y mirada violeta como su madre

-Yo tambien –secundo la niña de cabellos negros y mirada marron como su padre

-Muy bien vamos-dijo el joven mientras tomaba a cada niño de la mano

Luego de comprar los helados a sus hijos de dirigieron a un banca cerca de unos juegos, para que los niños disfrutaran cómodamente de su helado

-Papa puedo pedirte algo-pregunto el niño mientras degustaba su helado

-Por supuesto que si kaien, dime-contesto el pelinaranja

-Podemos ir a visitar a mamá?

-Queremos llevar flores a su tumba-agrego la niña

Joven padre miro a sus hijos con mucho asombro, al ver la petición de sus hijos esperaba cualquier cosa , un juguete talvez o que los llevara a aun otro lugar , no lo que pidieron…

-Claro que si vamos a comprar las rosas mas lindas para llevárselas-decía el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro,

Al llegar al cementerio una extraña sensación invadió su interior, una a una las imágenes de ese triste día llegaban a su mente, aun así trato de no mostrarlas en su exterior para que sus pequeños una cara triste, hace mucho se prometió a si mismo y a sus niños que seguir adelante por ellos y ahora debería cumplir su promesa, continuo su marcha mientras los niños caminaban un poco mas adelante haciendo competencia por ver quien llegaba primero al lugar donde descansaba su madre, hasta que lograron ver a una persona de pie frente a la tumba, el pelinaranja al ver que los niños se detuvieron alzo su rostro para ver que miraban los niños hasta que la silueta tomo forma, era nada mas ni menos que kuchiki byakuya quien permanecía de pie frente a la tumba…

-Tío byakuya sama- dijo alegremente la niña mientras corría al encuentro con su pariente

-Hola niños como están?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras se agachaba para saludar a sus sobrinos

-Byakuya no sabia que ya habías regresado, hace mucho que no te veía, como estas?-pregunto el chico de cabellos naranja al pelinegro

-Hola Ichigo, es cierto hace mucho que no nos vemos, que grandes que están mis sobrinos –decía el pelinegro mientras miraba a los niños jugar

-Si el tiempo pasa rápido no crees? , cuanto tenias ya fuera de Japón 1 año?-pregunto el de cabellos naranja

-Si la gira por Europa se alargo mas de lo que tenia planeado, supuestamente iba a ser 6 meses pero y vez no todo sale como lo tenemos planeado, aunque no me quejo logramos cerrar muy buenos negocios por aya –decía el pelinegro

-Y tu como has estado? –pregunto el de cabello negro

-No me quejo después de la terapia a la que tuve que someterme luego del accidente mi brazo esta recuperado al 100% , el nuevo puesto como encargado de pediatría me mantiene muy ocupado, entre ishida y yo nos encargamos de todo para poder tener tiempo de estar con los niños y el con ryuu y orihime, yuzu y karin a pesar todos sus deberes me ayudan mucho con los niños, poco a poco voy saliendo adelante con ellos, sabes byakuya hace mucho me preguntaba por que nunca volviste a rehacer tu vida después de la muerte de hisana y ahora entiendo muy bien por que fue- respondió el joven pelinaranja mientras miraba a sus pequeños jugar…

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido por su comentario – dime porque crees que fue?- pregunto

-A pesar del tiempo aun la amas verdad Byakuya?-pregunto el chico de mirada marrón al pelinegro

El pelinegro sonrío ante la pregunta del chico de cabello naranja, y mientras miraba hacia la tumba donde estaba su esposa y su hermana contesto al pelinaranja…

-Si kurosaki aun amo a hisana, a pesar de los años el amor que siento por ella esta intacto, como si esperara que ella regresara junto a mi algún día, por mas que mi mente sabe que eso nunca ocurrirá mi corazón pertenece a ella por siempre, sabes ichigo eres una persona afortunada por que a pesar de perdiste a rukia no quedaste solo como yo, tu tienes a masaki y a kaien y esa es una fortuna con la que no todos podemos contar, me hubiera gustado tener aunque sea un hijo para poder ver un pedazo de hisana por medio de el, así como tu puedes ver a rukia en los 2 niños-respondió el pelinegro melancólicamente mientras observaba a los niños jugar

-Tienes razón byakuya soy muy afortunado por que tengo 2 hijos en los cuales puedo ver un pedacito de rukia, kaien tiene muchos gestos iguales a los de ella y tiene su mismo color de ojos y cada vez que lo miro recuerdo su mirada y masaki es su vivo retrato y tiene su mismo carácter, en ellos 2 tengo un poco de rukia junto a mi, a pesar de que han pasado 5 años sigo amando a rukia como nunca y se que este sentimiento seguirá vivo hasta el día que pueda reunirme de nuevo con ella , soy feliz ahora talvez no completamente pero ellos llenan mi mundo y por eso seguiré adelante para así algún día poder ver a rukia de nuevo y decirle que cumplí con mi tarea por que se que si no lo hago ella nunca me lo perdonaría…

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, se que mi hermana no escogió un mediocre por marido y estoy seguro que debe estar muy feliz de oírte hablar así ichigo- respondió el pelinegro

-Gracias Byakuya y bienvenido-respondió …mañana habrá una cena en casa espero que puedas ir –agrego el pelinaranja

-Ahí estaré kurosaki - contesto el pelinegro luego de acompañar al pelinaranja al automóvil de este…

-Me alegro que puedas ir, me voy los niños están cansados, de tanto jugar ya se quedaron dormidos - decía mientras acomodaba al niño en su silla de seguridad, mientras byakuya sostenía a la niña dormida en sus brazos esperando que el padre de la niña terminara con el mellizo, para entregársela y que la acomodara en su silla

-Bueno hasta mañana entonces-dijo el pelinegro

-Si adiós –respondió el de mirada marrón para luego subir a su auto y enrumbarse a su casa….

La vida esta llena de momentos muchas veces buenos y otros que nunca desearíamos vivir como lo es la ** Perdida** de un ser querido, ya sea madre, padre, hermano ,novio, amigo , tío , abuelo, abuela, etc…el dolor de perder a un ser amado no se puede comparar con ningún otro dolor en el mundo, y por desgracia es un dolor que todos tarde o temprano tendremos que vivir en carne propia….

**FIN**

**Dedicado:**

A los que al igual que yo, ya han sabido lo triste que es tener que vivir esta experiencia les mando un ABRAZO ENORME y muchas bendiciones , y a los que todavía no has tenido que sufrir este dolor tan grande en carne propia les pido que aprovechen cada instante que puedan al lado de las personas que aman, no se si han escuchado aquella frase que dice: "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" permítanme decir que la persona que la invento estaba en lo correcto yo por necia y terca muchas veces me enojaba con mi mamita por cosas estupidas y sin sentido… y ahora que ya no la tengo a mi lado la extraño como no tienen idea, ella me dio la vida y me crío y hizo de mi la mujer que soy hoy… y ahora que ya no esta me doy cuenta de lo mal que me porte con ella muchas veces enojándome por cosas tontas y sin sentido, pero y de nada sirve el darme cuenta de todo eso por que ella ya no esta aquí, sigo con mi vida por que se que ella donde esta no descansaría en paz si me ve mal, tengo un hijo que al igual que mi papa y mis hermanos la extraño mucho y aunque ahora ya no puedo celebrarle el día de la madre y la navidad perdió la gracia para mi… sigo celebrando esas fechas por mi hijo y mi familia para que el día que me toque irme de este mundo puedo hacerlo con la frente en alto y ver a mi mamita de nuevo y decirle yo también que cumplí con mi tarea…

**Mamita te amo y extraño muchísimo gracias por todo el amor que me brindaste durante los 24 años que estuviste a mi lado…**

**Mayra Vanegas Blandon 21-11-56 † 03-08-2006**

**A pesar de que ya van a ser 3 años te extraño como si hubiese sido ayer….**

Agradecimiento muy grande a todas aquellas personas que tomaron parte de su valioso tiempo para leer este fic **"**_**Muchas gracias a todos**_**"** sus comentarios fueron muy valiosos para mi y espero no haberlos desilusionado, prometo que mi próximo fic no será tan triste n.n

PST:

Como vieron no permití que mi amado ichi terminara con ninguna otra persona que no fuera rukia, soy ichirukista 1000% así que en ninguno de mis fic permitiré que ichigo este con otra mujer , además a mi parecer no hay otra que pueda llenar los requisitos para estar con el , solo ella kuchiki rukia , en cuanto a lo que me preguntaron de porque mate a rukia y no a ichi? .-pues que te diré… ichigo nos ha demostrado que a pesar de su rostro siempre serio puede llegar a ser muy tierno mas con niños (aparte que en los capítulos 112 y 114 cuando a ichi le da la depre… babas… se ve tan sexi cuando se pone así) si toy loca jajaja XD , ya pedí perdón a rukia por matarla en este fic y me dijo que estaba bien que me perdonaba mientras no lo volviera hacer así q ya se lo prometí XD

Bueno ya mucha parla nos vemos pronto y otra vez MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER , por favor déjenme saber que les pareció el fic por medio de un review n.n Bye …. ichigo y rukia les mandan muchos saludos a todos XD


End file.
